1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements of the data imprinting device for imprinting data such as dates of shots in year, month and day on a film surface by data imprinting means during the transportation of the film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device of this sort employs the method that once stored in a memory when the camera is released, data such as the date of a shot, (i.e. the year, month and day) while being read out from the memory are imprinted on the film as it is being rewound, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Sho 60-254123. Such a device is suited particularly to a camera in which the transporting of film is motorized. This conventional type of device has, however, the drawbacks that either just after the start of film rewinding, or in the case of an interruption of the film rewinding due to the exhaustion of the battery followed, after the exchange of the battery, by the re-start of rewinding the remaining frames of film, the space between the successively imprinted letters on the moving film differs at random, or a letter itself is imprinted with a large deformation to be discretely unreadable as the data, because there is a backlash in the gear train of the film transportation mechanism, and the ramping characteristic of the motor or the slaking of the film varies the speed of movement of the film to large extent (see FIG. 7).